Tetisheri Cartwright
“The people called her Our Lady of Chains. They called her that not because she wore chains…” “Not because she wore chains,” the Daughters chanted. “They called her Our Lady of Chains because she broke them.” - August during there Daughters of Mary meeting Tetisheri "Sherri" Honeybee Nikephoros Cartwright Is the oldest daughter of Tuya Cartwright and her husband Jean-Baptiste De La Fontaine, and the older sister to Sekhmet, Nefertiti, and twins Iset, and Kiya and is the adopted sister to Cleopatra. Sherri is also the adopted mother to Kiya's children Terra and Lucina, after she committed suicide. And the foster mother to Artemis. Tetisheri is a Bee Farm and owns her own brand of Honey and Honey Comb products known as Our Lady Madonna. She and her sister's later began to raise her beloved sister Neferiti last child before her untimely death, the child is named Nefertari. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Accelerated Probability: To predict the outcome of events * Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. * Death Sense: To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. * Destiny Perception: To perceive destiny/fate. * Divination: Gain insight of future events by the use of occult ritual. * Precognitive Artistry: To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. * Precognitive Crafting: To craft the future subconsciously. * Precognitive Dreaming: To perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. * Precognitive Speech: To predict the future by speech. * Premonition (also known as Presentiment): To gain information about future events that is perceived as emotion. Dimensional Storage: The user can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. Users have different methods of "Pocketing": some have holes or areas on their body that "suck" objects in, some use a "Bag of Tricks" or "Magic satchel" to hold infinite amounts of objects inside. Others can create a "floating" portal or simply reach behind/in anything and pull out the wanted item. Some users can even use the style of "Trade In/Out" for any items that they have right now and the items that they want from their dimension, ex. trading a pistol for a shotgun or one's clothing for a new tier set. * Attack Interference ** Some users may be able to use this ability to "suck in" coming attacks or effects, nullifying them and releasing them later. * Dimensional Pocket aka Pocket Dimension ** Dimensional Storage that the user can enter/exit at will: *** The exact size depends on the wishes and the power of the user. *** Unless the user actively moves something into the pocket, it is absolutely empty and barely defines space i.e. What the user wants this space to hold, they have to somehow bring it there. *** Although somewhat similar to Alternate Universe Creation on a vastly smaller scale, the user lacks the Reality Warping powers over their creations and have to use normal ways to shape/furnish the place to their liking. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Johnnie McGregor Other Lovers Decimus Junius Brutus Albinus and Frankie Aiken Family Friends Trivia * Tetisheri is known to be superstitious and carry charms and such around to keep evil spirits away. * When Sherri does her spells she talks in Gullah language Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cartwright Family Category:Halflings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Kingdom of Lys Category:Spirits Category:Brown Family